El cuento de la fresa y la muerte
by Luan 21
Summary: Yuzu y Karin tiene que hacer un cuento para un concurso la clase de literatura. ¿Que pasa cuando las mellizas comienzan a discutir? ¿Todas las ideas son malas? Ichigo y Rukuia ¿Ayudan o lo ruinan todo? ¿Por que el Hollow quiere escuchas el final del cuento? Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki se divierten a costas de sus portadores. Yuzu posible adivina. Ichigo y Rukia aterrados.


**El cuento de la fresa y la muerte.**

* * *

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son creaciones de Tite Kubo yo los tomo prestado para escribir fic para mi entretencion y la de los lectores.

 **Summary:** Yuzu y Karin tiene que hacer un cuento para un concurso la clase de literatura. ¿Que pasa cuando las mellizas comienzan a discutir? ¿Todas las ideas son malas? Ichigo y Rukuia ¿Ayudan o lo ruinan todo? ¿Por que el Hollow quiere escuchas el final del cuento? Zangetsu y Sode no Shirayuki se divierten a costas de sus portadores. Ichogo y Rukia asustados por las ideas de las mellizas. ¡Urahara tiene contaros con una editorial! Yuzu una posible adivina.

* * *

-Karin las brujas están pasadas de modas.- Yuzo recalcó lo obvio.- Yo digo que sea un hermano malvado.

-No Yuzo tiene que ser una bruja que está enamorada del príncipe.- Debate Karin por segunda vez.

-Yo digo que el hermano malo.

\- No la bruja.

-¡El hermano!

-¡La bruja!

-¡Hermano!

-¡Bruja!

Cuando las niñas parecen estar a punto de matarse la un la otra con la mirada Ichigo y Rukia aparecen en la sala, habían estado discutiendo como de costumbre, cuando la "pequeña" riña de las mellizas llamo su atención.

-Basta ustedes dos ¿Por qué están peleando?- Pregunto Ichigo suavizando ligeramente su ceño fruncido.

-Rukia-chan Ichi-Nii ¿Cómo están?- Saluda Yuzu emocionada.- La profesora de Literatura a organizado un concurso.

-Ichi-Nii Rukia.-Saluda Karin.- Si el concurso consiste en escribir un cuento Yuzu y yo estamos debatiendo ideas para ver quién va a ser el villano.

-Y de que trata el cuento Karin-chan. - Pregunto Rukia con voz dulce, provocando que el ceño de Ichigo se crispara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Karin pero lo ignoro olímpicamente.- Si quieren las puedo ayudar.

-Ah eso sería fantástico Rukia-Chan.-Exclama agradecida Yuku.

-Ni se les ocurra su cuento quedara invadido de esos horribles conejos que le gustan a la enana.

Rukia da un pequeño gruñido indignada por lo dicho; pocos segundos después Ichigo estaba doblando intentado recuperar el aire que Rukia le quito con el suave codazo que le dio.

-Enana violenta.-Gruñe Ichigo sentándose en el piso de la sala para ayudar a sus hermanas con el cuento.- Yo también las voy a ayudar.- No quería que el cuento de sus hermanas terminara pareciendo una mala copia de Chappy el conejo.

Karin y Yuzu sonríen felices, ya que pocas veces su hermano las ayudaba con los deberes del colegio.

-Y hasta ahora que tienen escrito.-Interroga Rukia sentándose al frente de Ichigo y al lado de Yuzo.

-Nada.- Yuzo dice abatida.- Solo tenemos un montón de ideas.

-Bueno díganos que ideas tiene y nosotros le decimos que nos parece.- Ichigo reconforta a su hermana pequeña.- Así la ayudamos a descartar las malas.

-Si pero primero ¿Ya tienen titulo para el cuento?- Rukia pregunto intentado ayudar a Ichigo de distraer a Yuzo de su malestar por no tener nada escrito.

-Bueno el titulo es _**La negación de a fresa**_ ¿Qué les parece?- Yuku pregunta inocentemente.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar Rukia hacia todo lo humanamente posible por no mirar a Ichigo y reírse fallando estrepitosamente. Mientas Ichigo era la otra cara de la moneda su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre y apretaba la mandíbula para no decir una sarta de obscenidades frente a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-Eh.- Karin notando el malestar de u hermano pregunto lo obvio.- Yuzu de donde obtuviste la idea para ese original título.- Pregunto expectante.

-Papa me di la idea.- Inocente responde.- Aunque me hizo una lista con muchos títulos para el cuento.- Sonríe y agrega.- Y todo tienen que ver con Fresas.

\- Ichigo a dónde vas tenemos que ayudar a Yuzo y Karin con el cuento.- Rukia dice intentando evitar un homicidio, Ichigo a regaña dientes se devuelve a sentar a ayudar a sus hermanas.

-El nombre de la protagonista es "Rukia"- Desvía la atención Karin.

-Eh.- la aludida exclama confundida.- ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

-Si la una de los protagonistas del cuento es la princesa Rukia que vive en un mundo donde todos son muy fuertes, usan espadas, magia y tienen que pelear con criaturas horribles que devoran almas humanas, ellos protegen el balance del mundo.

\- Aunque eso no está muy lejos de la realidad ¿verdad? -Pregunta Karin disfrutando de las caras de horror de su hermano y Rukia.- Quiero decir que el hermano de Rukia-chan es muy importante lo que equivale a que Rukia es como una princesa.

-Rukia-Chan ¿¡de verdad eres como una princesa!?- Pregunta Yuzo emocionada, mientas los ojos de Karin reflejan una profunda diversión.

-Eh, supongo que si…- Rukia torpemente responde, retrocediendo un poco lejos de Yuzu pidiendo ayuda a Ichigo mirada.

-¿Alguna vez has sido atrapado en una torre?- Yuzu vuele a interrogar con grandes ojos marrones.

-¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa!?- Ichigo finalmente dijo ya que ambos recordaron de forma simultánea cuando Rukia estuvo atrapada en la torre de penitencia, en el Sereitei.

-Bueno, eso es lo que le suele ocurrir a las princesas ¿verdad?- Yuzo dice pensativa.- Aunque antes es secuestrada por personas buenas que han sido engañados por un malvado villano que planea matarla de forma dolorosa. – Suspira soñadora.- Y luego es rescatado por un caballero de brillante armadura.

Las caras de Ichigo y Rukia eran todo un poema mientras Karin esta garabateando en su cuaderno disfrutando secretamente de las caras de su hermano y Rukia.

-Ese caballero probablemente sería Ichi-Nii.- Añadió Karin avivando el fuego.

Rukia trato de reprimir una sonrisa.

-¡Eh! Ichi-Nii iría tras ella y matara a un drago… - A Ichigo no le gustaba a donde comenzaba a ir esto.- O alguna otra criatura de fuego. – No puedo dejar de recordar el ardiente ave de soukyoku mientras su hermana pequeña rubia continua hablando.- Que derrota con una espada mágica que recibió de un hombre viejo y sabio.

-Una espada mágica…

\- Si una espada. Y el sabio siempre le da consejos cuando los necesite y cuando la princesa no esa allí para darles consejos o regañarle por comportarse como un tonto.- Ichigo juro oír la risa de Zangetsu en algún lugar de su mundo interior, mientras su hueco se cacarea en su oído.

-¿Por qué Ichi-Nii tiene magia y puede hablar con una espada?- Pregunto Karin disfrutando de la expresión de dolor en la cara de su hermano.

-Porque fue entrenado por un mago exiliado que es amigo de un animal mágico místico que en secreto es un ser humano.- Explica con paciencia Yuzu.

" _Bueno el animal con forma humana y el exiliado"_ Piensa Rukia con dolor y niega con la cabeza intentando ahuyentar ideas de que Yuzu es una adivina y no se lo había dicho a nadie y solo hasta ahora se había enterado.

-Oh pero Rukia también tendría una espada siendo la princesa de esa tierra mágica.- Ichigo se vio sorprendido gratamente por no poner a Rukia como una princesa desvalida.- Y la espada de la princesa Rukia es la más bonita de ese mundo.- Ahora Ichigo se vio sonriendo ligeramente.- La espada de la princesa tiene que ser la opuesta a la del caballero.

" **Yo creo que la pequeña es muy dulce aunque muy aterradora"-** Sode no shirayuki dijo en el mundo interior de Rukia con cariño tintado con un poco de miedo por tanto aciertos.

-La espada de La princesa Rukia-Chan debería ser blanca.- Yuzu se calla un momento y piensa profundamente algo.- Y la del caballero Ichi-Nii debe ser negro.

El silencio reino en la sala.

-Y entonces, después que Ichigo rescata a la princesa Rukia-chan huyen juntos y se casan.

-Y entonces Rukia se convertiría en mi tercera hija de verdad.- Grita Isshin que había estado escuchando desde que Yuzu dijo el titulo del cuento esperando el momento indicado para hacer su aparición.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA- Gritan Ichigo y Rukia al unimos, mientras se levantan y huyen por las escaleras mas rojo que el cabello de Renji.

" **Aguafiestas Rey yo quería oír donde seria la luna de miel con la reina del hielo"** \- El hueco se queja.

" _Podrías dejar de llamarla de esa manera."_ \- Ichigo grita en su mente.

Sode no Shirayuki sonreía abiertamente.

Zangetsu sonreía discretamente mientras el hueco se quejaba en voz alta por todo el mundo interior de Ichigo.

-Uh se lo tomaron muy en serio.-Murmura Karin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se suponen que nos iban a ayudar con el cuento.-Se queja Yuzu triste.

-Ya lo termine.- Informo Karin entregándole una hoja a su hermana melliza.

-No usamos ninguna de las ideas pero me gusto como quedo el cuento creo que ganaremos.- Yuzu anuncia al terminar de leerlo.

Yuzu y Karin sonríen inconscientemente al título que aviaran escogido con ayuda de su loco padre.

El cuento descansaba dentro de una carpeta con el dibujo de una fresa y un conejo que había sido regalado por un misterioso amigo de su padre.

-Urahara tienes algún contacto en editoriales quiero publicar un cuento.- Isshin mas tarde esa noche habla por teléfono.

-Y como se llama ese maravilloso cuento para que quieras publicarlo.- Pregunto el sombrerero interesado.

- _ **La fresa y la muerte**_.

* * *

Aquí Luan con un pequeño invento espero que les a higa gustado y le a higa sacado mas de una sonrisa como lo hizo conmigo cuando la escribí.

Espero leer sus Reviews.


End file.
